1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated high-raised parking system, and more particularly to the parking system including a parking rack structure having a plurality of stories of parking racks for automobiles and disposed inside a construction and extending upwardly from an entrance/exit section for allowing entrance and exist of the automobiles to and from the construction, the system further including a lift passage formed along a free side of the rack structure and communicated with the entrance/exit section for transporting the automobile between the entrance/exit section and the parking racks, and a lift-translator device having a lift table for lifting the automobile up to the racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional automated high-raised parking system of the above-described type, the entrance/exit is merely opened to the lift passage (e.g. Japanese laid-open patent gazette No. 62-284864).
According to this convention, however, as the driver drives the automobile into the entrance-exit section in order to park it into the construction or walks into the section in order to withdraw the automobile from the construction and looks upwards inside the construction, the high-raised rack structure on which often times many automobiles are parked presents the driver with a rather intimidating view.
A primary object of the present invention is to overcome the above problem of the convention by providing an automated high-raised parking system which the driver can use in a comfortable manner without providing the driver with such intimidating feel and yet which achieves this object without sacrificing the other convenient features of the system.